Maybe Someday
by Dan-theperfectHarry
Summary: Sonny has always been the baby of the family, but she's growing up now. Then she meets Dan and he comes along at just the right time, when everything starts falling apart. But does Dan like her the way she likes him? Will she even tell him what's wrong in the end? Or will she hide how she feels and what's really going on in her life? My first story.


Sonny's POV.

I got of the bus into the pouring rain, yeah rain in May, crazy. I shivered in my school jumper. Music in and turned up load, walking to my grandma's. Which I have to admit, I am dreading it, she's just come out of hospital from her surgery. My mum, Alice, she has to be the most caring woman you would ever meet, she's got brown shoulder length hair and warm brown eyes. Then there's my brother, Jack, he's 18, and of at college, he's got brown sweeping hair and he's got brown eyes too. My sister, Jess, 20, she's the same, wavy brown hair, brown eyes, she's beautiful, she always has been. Then there's me, well I have long brown straight hair and bright green eyes, like my dad.

"Sonny!" Said a male voice. I turned of my music and turned round hesitantly. There was a boy that went to my school walking a little bit further behind me. He was holding a green coat over his head, he had sea blue eyes, and brown hair, it was to the side, and the ends curled slightly. He had a grey jacket on, which was surprisingly dry. I personally thought he was gorgeous, I did tell my best friends this and pointed him out but they didn't think so, they all had boyfriends though. He caught up with me.

"Wanna come under?" He asked, holding out his coat a little bit further for me.

"No I'm alright thanks." I said politely.

"Come on, you're already soaked." He came closer to me and held his coat over the both of us.

"I'm Dan by the way." He held out his hand letting one side of the coat fall down and hit him in the face. I smiled and shook his hand.

"Sonny, but somehow you already knew that." I said, he chuckled.

"Sorry about that, I don't stalk you or anything. I know your brother, Jack right?"

"It's fine, and yeah."

"So how come your visiting here?"

"I'm seeing my grandma, and staying the night." I said indicating to my rucksack on my back.

"Oh cool, so what were you listening to?"

"Kelly Clarkson, dark side." I replied consciously, I didn't know if he'd know or like that music.

"I've never heard of it."

"Well its really good, I like it anyway. You should listen to it, if you like that type of music."

"What type of music?" He asked and seemed interested in what I had to say, which would be a first, being the youngest.

"Um, music." I laughed, and so did he.

"Oh right." there was a bit of an awkward pause. "so horrible weather." Dan said to fill the silence.

"Its not so bad."

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"I don't know, I love the rain, I find it peaceful, it's nice to go out for a walk in the rain and just think about things."

"Yeah I guess I can see were you're coming from, but in this uniform I feel like a heavy bag of potatoes." I laughed.

"A heavy bag of potatoes?"

"Well yeah. You know when your clothes are so wet they feel heavy, well in this uniform its like carrying a sack of potatoes." He explained.

"Oh right." He laughed at my reaction to his story, I like his laugh.

"You play any instruments?" He asked.

"I play the guitar, do you?"

"Yeah, I play the guitar and.." he trailed of, as if not sure to tell me.

"And?"

"Piano, but you cannot tell anyone!"

"You play piano? Cool. And no of course I wont."

"Why you so surprised?"

"I don't know."

"You promise you wont tell anyone?" He held out his little finger. "Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." we linked our little fingers and laughed. "So, got anymore surprises? Can you sing?" He laughed at the idea.

"No way, that's all my talent. Can you sing?"

"My shower seems to think I can." he laughed as he looked down at me, he must have been a head taller than me.

"Do you like Harry Potter?" He asked me.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "its my favourite, I love it so much!"

"Me too! Its so amazing right? Its like just awesome, ah I've never met anyone who really likes it as much as I do."

"Me either, I'm so glad I have you know!"

"Me too." He smiled. "Well this roads me, does your grandma live near here?"

"Yeah just down the road and turn right."

"Okay well, here have this." He shrugged of his grey jacket and handed it to me.

"I cant take it, its yours."

"And I cant let you freeze to death, please? For a fellow Potterhead?" He pleaded.

"Okay, I promise I'll give it back to you though." I promised.

"Okay." he paused as if deciding what to say. "Can I have your number please?" He asked in a rush. Butterflies flew in my stomach.

"Yeah sure. Got a pen?" he pulled of his bag and handed me a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote down my number and smiled at the now soaked piece of paper.

"You going to be able to read that?" I asked him.

"Yeah I will." He slid it into his pocket. Then he took the jacket from my hands and put it round me, I put my arms in.

"It looks good on you." He smiled.

"Thanks." I replied, smiling like a complete idiot.

"I should get home." He said.

"Yeah me too."

"I'll text you."

"Yeah okay, and thank you Dan, for giving me your jumper, and sharing your coat."

"Don't mention it, I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, see you soon." I replied. We smiled one last time at each other, and both went our separate ways. The dread was starting to come back to me. Being with Dan had made me completely forget about going to see my grandma, and I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. I walked down the road and turned right. I carried on down the road until I got to my grandmas house. I took a deep breath and entered.


End file.
